Ini Ceritaku Mana Ceritamu?
by sky yuzu
Summary: Random tentang keseharian Sakura yang polos. Check this Out! RnR guys XD
1. Chapter 1

Ini ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Enjoy reading guys!

Check this out

Dan seperti biasa. Hari akan berjalan sebagai mestinya. Matahari terbit dari timur dan kicauan burung pagi menyapa hari ini. Sakura bukanlah tipe orang pemikir seperti para gadis lain yang sibuk dengan dandanan, pakaian dan lainnya. Sakura hanyalah gadis yang easy going. Ia akan membiarkan semua berjalan sebagaimana mestinya. Kalau ibarat air, ya biarlah mengalir aja. Toh emang itu udah kodratnya si air juga. Nggak perlu dibendung- bendung buat ngehalangin jalannya. Nggak perlu juga ngedalamin sungai dan mempersempit parit biar si aliran air deres. Apapun yang dilakukan, si air akan tetep sampai kesana juga. Ini Cuma masalah waktu, begitu pikir Sakura. Bukannya ia mau dianggap nggak berusaha, Sakura udah usaha kok tapi nggak perlu sampai melukai dirinya sendiri juga kan.

Seperti itu pulalah pemikiran Sakura tentang jodoh yang diberikan Tuhan. Sakura nggak mau terlalu agresif ke cowok mau diajak cowok ini kemudian hang out sama cowok itu. Itu jelas bukan tipikal sakura. Bagi dia, yang namanya cewek itu ya harus 'pelit' dong. Mesti dijaga. Jangan diiumbar kesana kemari. Kalau kamu mau diajak sama semua cewek apa bedanya kamu sama barang obralan yang ditawar siapa- siapa aja mau. Betewe, walaupun Sakura nggak agresif tapi dia juga udah punya pacar. Tuh kan, yang namanya jodoh emang nggak kemana. Kalo emang udah jodoh ya ketemu aja gimana caranya. Namanya abang Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha. Putera bungsu konglomerat Uchiha si pemilik perusahaan nomor 1 di Konoha. By the way anyway busway lagi, mereka ini udah pacaran hampir 1 tahun lho. Nggak ada yang nyangka sih, Sasuke bakal sama Sakura. Secara Sakura orangnya pendiem kagak centil dan Sasuke irit bicara. Gimana mereka bisa jadian? Only God knows.

Nah, ngomongin tentang hubungannya Sakura sama Sasuke tuh adem ayem banget. Si Sakura santai- santai aja waktu tahu Sasuke dikerubungin cewek. Sekedar info nih, Sasuke ini termasuk golongan cowok- cowok beken di kampus yang banyak diincer gila sama cewek- cewek ganjen. Pernah suatu ketika Ino, temannya Sakura tanya ke dia perihal ini dan Sakura Cuma bilang, "Aku percaya kok sama Sasuke-kun pig. Lagipula masa' Sasuke-kun mau selingkuh sama cewek- cewek ganjen kaya' mereka. Nggak mungkin banget lah. Mendingan aku 1000 kali kemana- mana keles". Dan Ino Cuma bisa tertawa sambil miris melihat pemikiran Sakura yang terlalu polos itu.


	2. Chapter 2

Ini ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Enjoy reading guys!

Check this out

Hari ini hari minggu dan Sakura punya agenda kencan sama Sasuke. Nggak kemana- mana sich. Cuma si abang Sasuke bakal ke rumahnya Sakura. Kalau kalian tanya kenapa nggak kamana- mana tapi kok udah dijawab kencan ya karena hari ini nggak ada orang di rumah Sakura dan Sakura kebagian yang jaga rumah. Jadi ya udah deh, finally si doinya Sakura a.k.a abang Sasuke ngajakinnya kencan di rumah. Gini- gini dia juga kan ngehormatin orang tuanya Sakura. Jangan sampe ntar bawa anaknya keluar dan orang tuanya Sakura tahu. Bisa disuruh putus langsung sama papi Kizashi. Hell! Sasuke nggak mau lah. Orang tuanya Sakura itu disiplin banget. Mereka ngebiasain anaknya untuk mandiri dan menjalankan perintah dengan baik. Orang di rumahnya Sakura aja ada piket bagi anggota keluarga. Mulai dari piket ngepel, nyapu, bersihin kamar mandi dan jaga rumah. Apdahal ini rumah gede lho, lantai dua lagi. Tapi apa nggak capek ya? Ah taulah. Sasuke mah ogah mikir, pokoknya yang jelas hari ini dia bisa apel sama ayang Sakura. Sebenarnya ada waktunya ketika Sasuke ke rumah Sakura dan dia rindu keadaan rumah seperti rumahnya Sakura. Walaupun orang tuanya ngelatih untuk mandiri tapi kekeluargaan mereka itu dapet banget. Jadi, kalo Sasuke maen ke rumah Sakura dia bakal kerasan- kerasan aja kalo lagi banyak orang. Lha camernya dia baik and ramah banget. Tapi untuk hari ini lupakan dulu kekeluargaan dan semuanya itu, dia bakal Cuma berduaan sama Sakura. Hahahahaha

.

.

.

DI RUMAH SAKURA

Sekarang udah jam 09.00 dan Sasuke baru aja tiba di sini. Nggak tahu kenapa tapi Sasuke merasa Sakura aneh deh. "Kamu kenapa sayang? Ada yang mau diomongin? Bilang aja. Nggak biasanya kamu yang cerewet pendiem gitu", celetuk Sasuke.

"Ih, aku nggak cerewet tahu"

"Iya deh iya. Nggak cerewet Cuma banyak ngomong"

"Yeeee, sama aja tau", jawab Sakura sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Nggak lah, kan beda kata. Hahaha"

"Ih, Sasuke-kun"

"Hahaha. Gomen- gomen. Betewe, kamu ada film nggak? Bosen nih Cuma di ruang tamu. Ngobrol doang"

"Ada. Ayo ke ruang tengah nonton".

.

.

.

Di Tengah film yang diputar

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Si Ino-pig kemarin cerita. Katanya dia nggak direstuin hubungannya sama Sai. Dan kamu tahu nggak alasannya? Cuma gara- gara si Sai ambil jurusan seni dan sekarang belum kerja. Duh, nggak banget kan. Masa' Cuma gara- gara itu aja mereka jadi nggak direstuin".

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Sasuke-kun. Kamu dengerin nggak sih"

"Iya Sakura sayang. Aku dengerin. Terus kenapa?"

"Ya, Sakura bingung harus nasehatin gimana ke Ino. Sakura serba salah tahu"

"Kenapa serba salah coba?", ucap Sasuke sambil masih merhatiin film dan makan pop corn

"Soalnya kemarin kan si Ino ceritain itu ke Sakura. Sakura langsung aja bela Ino dan nyalahin orang tuanya Ino. Tapi, semalam Sakura kepikiran lagi dan menurut Sakura orang tuanya Ino nggak salah. Iya nggak sih?"

"Kok kamu bisa berpikiran kaya' gitu?"

"Ya iyalah. Toh nanti kalo jodoh juga bakal ketemu- ketemu aja khirnya".

Sasuke yang denger Sakura ngomong gitu langsung spechless. Dia nggak tahu mesti ngomong apa. Di satu sisi, dia udah terbiasa sama pikiran Sakura yang emang kelewat polos tapi ini nggak bisa pakai pemikiran Sakura yang polos lho. "Berarti kalo kita ada di posisi itu kamu juga bakal langsung mutusin aku? Gitu?"

"Hush, apaan sih. Kok jadi kita. Kan aku ngomonginnya Sai sama Ino."

"Ya tapi kan berati kamu ngedukung mereka buat putus Ra"

"ya habis gimana lagi. Daripada dua- duanya tersiksa kan mending sekarang putus tapi ntar nyambung lagi"

"Duh, kamu pikir lagu apa. Bisa putus terus nyambung", omel Sasuke sambil ngacak- ngacak rambut Sakura.

"Bukan gitu juga Sasuke-kun. Sekarang, coba aku tanya ke Sasuke- kun. Pernah nggak sih orang tua kamu ngejahatin kamu? Pernah nggak mereka pengen kamu jadi yang terburuk? Nggak kan?"

"Hm, terus apa hubungannya?"

"Ya kalo mereka aja nggak pernah gitu jadi nggak mungkin juga dong mereka sekarang gitu. Mereka pasti pengen yang terbaik buat anaknya. Terlepas dari pemikiran mereka benar atau salah tapi apsti mereka pengen anaknya dapat yang terbaik. Untuk orang tua Ino misalnya, mereka pengen anaknya dapat pasangan yang mapan dan menjanjikan. Tapi mungkin cara mereka salah. Nggak tahu ya mereka salah Sakura bener atau nanti Sakura yang salah dan mereka yang bener, kalo menurut Sakura sih sekarang tergantung Sai nya aja".

"Maksud kamu tergantung usahanya Sai gitu? Kalo dia emang beneran sama Ino berarti dia bakal berusaha untuk jadi layak buat Ino?"

"Hn. Ya gitu. Kalo emang dia sayang sama Ino dia bakal berusaha untuk mapan dan ngebuktiin ke orang tuanya si pig kalo mereka salah. Lagipula itu bisa jadi nilai plus juga kan buat Sai untuk ngebuktiin keseriusannya sama Ino".

"Hn. Bisa jadi- bisa jadi. Aku nggak tahu kalo kamu bijak gini ra. Teryata ada manfaatnya juga ya tipe polos kaya' kamu ini"

"Huh,apaan sih. Sekali lagi kamu bilang aku polos nggak ada kencan lagi buat kita"

"Yeee jangan gitu lah"

"Biarin aja, biar..."

Cup

"Iya- iya sayang. Maafin Sasuke ya"

Dan Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tersipu- sipu karena ciuman Sasuke di bibir itu. Dan setelah itu, kencan mereka dilanjutin dengan marathon film sampai keluarganya Sakura pulang. Poor Sasuke. Eits, nggak dink. Sasuke nggak kasihan karena hari ini dia dapat banyak bonus.

Pertama, dia bisa nyium Sakura sepuasnya (devil smirk)

Kedua, dia tahu bahwa seseorang bisa menyikapi satu hal dari dua sudut pandang yang berbeda. Entah negatif ataupun positif tergantung penggunanya.

Dan ketiga, berkat pemikiran Sakura ia tahu kalau apapun yang terjadi yang namanya orang tua itu pasti bakal selalu ngeusahain yang terbaik buat anaknya.


	3. Chapter 3

Ini ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Enjoy reading guys!

Check this out

PART 3: BERSYUKUR

.

.

Hari ini hari Jum'at. Itu artinya besok adalah akhir pekan dan kuliah Sakura libur. Harusnya Sakura seneng, karena dia bakal bisa santai di rumah ataupun jalan- jalan. Harusnya. Tapi gimana mau seneng coba kalo sekarang Sakura udah ada deadline sidang skripsi kurang dari sebulan lagi (bagi sakura) dan hari ini rencana konsulnya dia gagal total. Semuanya bro, nggak ada yang jalan sama sekali. Mungkin kelihatannya itu sepele, tapi sumpah ya kalo dijalanin nggak sepele lho. Sebulan itu cepet banget bro, yah walaupun Sakura udah selesai penelitian dan tinggal konsul pembahasan buat sidang skripsi tapi itu lama. Bayangin, kalian harus njabarin hasil penelitian dalam bentuk data tabulasi terus di analisa pakai uji statistik dan habis itu dibahas habis sampai tuntas. Nah, masalahnya di sini. Habis pembahasan itu dibuat Sakura harus konsul ke dua dosen pembimbingnya dengan mekanisme harus ke dosen 1 dulu baru bisa ke dosen 2. Dan itu nggak bisa dilakuin sekali dua kali. Paling gak katanya harus tiga kali, katanya sih. Sakura juga belum tau, soalnya ini baru konsul pertama setelah dia pusing buat pembahasan. Kalian tau, waktu pembahasan kemarin disitu Sakura merasa sedih. Karena tiap hari, jam, menit dan detik dia harus berhubungan dengan yang namanya angka. Pengen nangis aja tahu, nggak bisa apa ini angka hilang dan langsung jadi pembahasan gitu tanpa harus dicocok- cocokin. Pakai simsalabim atau apa gitu. Ish, kaya'nya Sakura mulai nglantur. Oke, back to the topik.

Nah, betewe anyway busway kalo dosennya saling dukung mah gak masalah, nah kalo dosennya agak bertentangan itu yang bikin sumpek. Ada lho, temennya Sakura yang gitu. Kasian tuh si doi, bingung harus nurut sama siapa. Kalo Sakura sih untungnya dosennya kompak, saling dukung gitu. Cuma mereka ini susah banget ditemuin. Yang satu super sibuk karena ngejabat sebagai wakil dekan, nah kalo yang satunya itu tukang telat gag ketulungan. Yang satu Orochimaru sensei, yang satunya Kakashi sensei. Klop banget deh bikin Sakura sengsara. Emang mereka kompak masalah ide Sakura, tapi mereka kompak juga masalah susah ditemuinya. Jadi ya gitu deh, Sakura harus usaha keras buat nyari waktu, sering sms dosen- dosen itu, bolak- balik kampus dan juga rajin ngecek ruangan mereka berdua kalo pengen konsul.

Nah, semalam itu Sakura udah sms Orochimaru sensei buat janjian konsul dan beliau bilang besok bisa konsul jam 08.00. Dan tadi Sakura dengan riang gembiranya udah datang di kampus sejak jam 07.30. Dia bahkan sampe nggak nebeng sama Sasuke karena Sasuke baru berangkat jam 07.45 an. Sakura nggak mau telat lah, makanya dia naik motor sendiri hari ini. Sampe di kampus, Sakura masih aja berwajah ceria dan nyapa setiap orang yang dia temui. Mulai dari staff TU mbak Shizune, tukang fotokopian mas Kabuto bahkan sampe penjaga kantin mas Chouji. Tapi aura ceria Sakura langsung jatuh sejatuh- jatuhnya dan luntur seketika waktu sampe di ruangnya Orochimaru sensei. Gimana nggak pudar coba, waktu Sakura sampe sana si sensei itu lagi berdiri di depan pintu ruangannya dan lagi ngunci itu pintu. Mau kemana coba? Orangnya nggak inget apa kalo Sakura mau konsul. Duh, Sakura harus cepet nih sebelum ini dosen ngibrit.

"Sensei", Panggil Sakura dan segera menghampiri Orochimaru sensei sambil berlari.

"Oh, Sakura. Mau apa ya?"

"Saya mau konsul skripsi sensei. Semalam sensei bilang hari ini jam 08.00"

"Oh iya, sensei lupa Sakura. Besok saja ya, hari ini sensei ada rapat di rektorat sampai sore"

"Kalo nanti sore setelah rapat apakah tidak bisa sensei?"

"Rapatnya sampai jam 4 sorean. Habis itu sensei mau langsung pulang. Atau kamu ke rumah sensei saja nanti malam?"

"Oh, nggak usah sensei. Besok saja kalau begitu saya konsulnya. Kira- kira jika besok jam berapa ya sensei?"

"kamu sms sensei lagi aja ya nanti malam"

"Baik sensei. Saya permisi"

"Hn"

.

.

.

Dan dari situlah rencana Sakura yang gagal berawal. Habis dari ruangannya si sensei Orochimaru, Sakura niatnya ke kantin tapi tanpa disangka- sangka dia ketemu sama Kakashi sensei. 'Tumben banget nih sensei nggak telat, samperin aja ah. Kalo aja mau dikonsulin kalo di rayu- rayu dikit', begitulah pikiran inner Sakura.

"Sensei"

"Ya?"

"Saya mau konsul skripsi sensei"

"Aduh, saya mau ke Suna hari ini. Lagian kamu sudah konsul ke Orochimaru sensei?"

"Belum sensei. Saya baru konsul ke Orochimaru sensei besok karena beliau hari ini ada rapat sampai sore"

"Ya udah, kalo gitu besok aja ya ketemu saya"

"..."

"Eh, nggak jadi Sakura. Besok kan akhir pekan, kita ketemu minggu depan aja habis saya balik dari Suna. Pokoknya kamu konsul ke Orochimaru sensei dulu baru ke saya. Ok?"

'eh, serius besok libur? Gue dibohongi Orochimaru sensei donk. Sial', teriak inner Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Baik, sensei. Saya permisi"

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kesialan Sakura berlanjut. Konsul semuanya nggak jadi. Besok udah akhir pekan dan belum ada progress apa- apa dari skripsi ini. Huh, daripada tambah bete mending ke kantin aja deh. Sakura laper.

"Mas chouji, nasi kari ayamnya ada?"

"Wah, udah habis neng Sakura"

"Serius?"

"Iya neng, dua rius malahan"

"Terus adanya apa?"

"Tinggal gorengan sama jus aja neng. Nasinya udah habis semua"

"Yah, ya udah deh. Sakura pesen jus alpukat satu ya"

"Siap neng, ditunggu ya"

"Ok"

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

"Hai beb"

"Hn"

"Kenapa muka kamu jutek gitu? Kusut lagi. Kaya' bukan pacarku aja deh"

"Emang pacar kamu gimana?"

"Hn. Setahuku ya pacarku sih itu nggak pernah kusut gini mukanya. Selalu adem ayem aja ngliatnya"

"Adem ayem dipikir rumah"

"Kan emang rumah. Rumah tempat Sasuke kembali. Ya gak?"

"Gombal deh"

"Hahaha. Jadi kamu kenapa?"

"Aku sebel tau. Hari ini itu rencana konsulku gagal"

"Lah, bukannya tadi apgi rela berangkat sendiri gara- gara pengen cepet konsul"

"Iya, tapi Orochimaru sensei lupa ternyata dia ada rapat. Terus orangnya minta besok. Nah, habis itu kan aku aku ketemu Kakashi- sensei. Niatku pengen konsul, kali aja bisa masa' orangnya nggak bisa sekali- kali baik gitu. Eh ternyata orangnya ke Suna dan baru balik minggu depan Sasuke-kun. Mana bilang kalo mau konsul ke dia hari senin dan harus ke Orochimaru sensei dulu lagi. Kan sama aja bo'ong"

"Maksudnya?"

"Iya bo'ong. Sakura aja baru inget tadi waktu Kakashi sensei bilang kalo besok libur akhir pekan. Berarti kan besok nggak bisa konsul ke orochimaru sensei. Kalo besok aja nggak konsul gimana senin mau ke kakashi sensei. Orang nyari orochimaru sensei di hari senin itu kaya' nyari jarum di tumpukan jerami"

"Hahaha. Udah?"

"Ih, kok ketawa sih"

"Iya lah, peribahasa kamu itu. Nyari jarum di tumpukan jerami, kaya' orochimaru sensei itu kutu jerami aja. Segitu sulitnya, hahaha"

"Tapi emang bener keles"

"Hn"

"Kok Cuma Hn aja sih. Terus ini gimana? Sakura nggak bisa konsul sekarang berarti Sakura besok nganggur. Padahal kan niat Sakura biar ada yang dikerjain ya ngerjain skripsi aja biar cepet selesai revisi dan cepet sidang. Deadlinenya udah semakin cepet"

"Kamu ini tumben banget sih bawel nggak ketulungan gini. Kamu itu harusnya bersyukur"

"bersyukur apanya? Nggak ada yang bisa disyukuri tau"

"Ada lah, banyak malahan. Pertama, temen- temen kamu udah banyak yang sidang?"

"belum"

"Udah selesai penelitian semua?"

"belum. Masih banyak yang nunggu sidang etik dulu sebelum penelitian"

"Nah, itu. Di kondisi kamu yang seperti ini itu kamu harusnya bersyukur. Paling nggak kamu udah selesai sidang etik dan udah selesai juga penelitian. Lha mereka? Mereka masih ahrus berjuang dulu sebelum sampai di tempat yang kamu capai sekarang sayang. Bener nggak?"

"Iya, ya. Sakura lupa"

"jadi, udah paham sama yang Sasuke maksud?"

"hehe iya. Makasih banyak Sasuke-kun. Kamu pinter deh hari ini"

"Pacar siapa dulu. Kan kita saling melengkapi. Kalo kamu pinter berarti lagi error. Tapi kalo aku pinter itu udah dari sananya kamu bodo. Hahaha"

"Ih, Sasuke-kun jelek ah"

"Jelek- jelek gini juga kamu cinta. Ya nggak? Hahaha"

"jangan ketawa terus ah. Nurunin harga diri kamu. Ahahha"

"Sialan. Gue lupa. Hn, lagian kita dapat hikmah satu lagi gara- gara kamu nggak konsul"

"Apaan coba? Nggak ada lagi tau"

"Kan berarti kita bisa kencan besok"

"Eh..."

Dan Sakura Cuma bisa mengangguk serta merona pipinya.

.

.

.

"ya udah pulang yuk. Kamu nggak ada kegiatan lain kan?"

"nggak ada. Tapi kita cari makan dulu ya, Sakura laper. Di kantin nggak ada makanan"

"Oke deh sayang. Apa sih yang nggak buat kamu. Cus yuk"

.

.

.

Di perjalanan...

"Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

"Tadi Sakura ditawarin konsul di rumahnya Orochimaru sensei sebenernya?"

"Apa?"

"Kamu jawab nggak mau kan?"

"Ya iyalah. Sakura bego banget donk kalo mau, masa' Sakura mau konsul dikelilingi sama ular- ular peliharaan si sensei. ogah gila"

"Hn. Pinter. Kalo kamu sampe mau tak suruh berangkat sendiri deh. Ogah aku ngenterin"

"Sialan"

"hahahaha, biarin"

.

.

Dan mereka pulang boncengan berdua membelah jalan raya buat sampai di rumah Sakura. Kalau kalian tanya perkara motor Sakura gimana? Itu mah gampang, motornya dititipin Ino buat dibawa pulang ke rumahnya. Hehehe

Betewe, Sakura hari ini dapat satu pelajaran dari pacarnya yang 'tumben' bijak. Kalo kita itu harus bersyukur apapun yang terjadi. Seburuk apapun kondisi kita sekarang pasti ada hikmahnya kok. Contohnya Sakura, gara- gara dia nggak bisa konsul ke dosbingnya dia besok bisa kencan sama Sasuke. Hehehe, itu bonus sih. Sebenernya hikmahnya itu, Sakura jadi tau kalo dia nggak boleh lihat ke atas terus. Masih banyak orang dibawah sana yang kondisinya lebih buruk dari dia dan udah waktunya buat dia ikut bantuin mereka. Dalam hal ini teman- teman skripsi seangkatan dan seperjuangannya.

.

.

RnR guys.

Thanks ya buat review, like dan follownya.

Nggak nyangka ada yang suka juga.

Buat yang review maaf ya belum bisa bales satu- satu. Nggak tahu kenapa dari email nggak bisa langsung bales. Kalo dah bisa nanti aku bales deh.

Sekali lagi, thank you dan sorry kalo chap ini ngebosenin.


	4. Chapter 4

Ini ceritaku. Mana ceritamu?

Disclaimer Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke

Enjoy reading guys!

Check this out

.

.

.

Sakura tahu ia termasuk gadis manja. Tapi ia tak pernah tahu bahwa ada lagi gadis manja yang 1000 kali lipat lebih manja dan menyebalkan dibanding Sakura. Sakura bakal manja saat waktu mengijinkan. Ia jadi manja juga lihat- lihat sikon dulu serta sama siapa dulu kok. Nggak kaya' gadis itu yang sama siapa, kapan aja dan dimana aja manja. Sasuke juga gitu lagi, Hinata manjanya nggak ketulungan tetep aja diladenin. Sebenernya siapa sih pacarnya Sasuke itu. Sakura apa Hinata. Masa' Hinata minta apa- apa aja dikabulin. Hello, di sini lagi ada cewek kamu bang. Masa' kamu malah ngerespon yang sana. Mau putus?

Duh, jadi gini ceritanya. Hari ini itu hari minggu dan merupakan hari kencannya Sakura. Dan mereka niat nonton film di mall. Sebenernya awannya cerah dan mendukung sih buat kencan, tapi ketika udah sampe' di tempat tujuan mendadak si awan langsung berubah hitam dan hujan deres. Itu adalah perumpamaan yang sama kaya' hatinya Sakura. Waktu mau berangkat kencan dia ceria benget nggak ketulungan. Eh, pas udah sampe langsung bete tingkat dewa. Gimana nggak sebel coba, waktu di mall itu dia ketemu Hinata yang lagi kencan sama Naruto. Kalian bilang nggak ada masalah? Nggak ada masalah gimana. Asal kalian tahu ya, Hinata itu walaupun udah punya pacar a.k.a Naruto, dia bakal tetep aja manja sama yang lain termasuk sama cowoknya Sakura bang Sasuke. Udah paham sekarang? Nah, kalo udah paham bagus deh. Jadi kalian bakal berpikir Sakura itu normal kalo sekarang dia lagi sebel. Dan sepanjang acara kencan itu, Hinata nempel terus sama Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke juga nurut aja sama Hinata dan berakhirlah Sakura sama Naruto. Bukannya Sakura nggak seneng dan nggak menghormati Naruto, tapi please deh ini itu waktu kencan sist. Dan itu artinya waktunya Sakura dan Sasuke. Cuma berdua aja. Tanpa ada gangguan pihak lain. Baik pihak ketiga maupun keempat. Harusnya.

Setelah kedua pasangan ini pisah, akhirnya Sakura ngambek sama Sasuke. Nggak peduli Sasuke peka atau nggak. Alhasil sepanjang perjalanan pulang Sakura Cuma diem aja. Untungnya pas pulang ini mereka Cuma berdua dan pasangan satunya pulang sendiri nggak nebeng.

.

.

.

.

Kalian tahu berapa lama Sasuke sadar kalo Sakura ngambek?

3 hari men. 3 hari. Sadis banget nggak sih saking telatnya dia nyadar. Alasannya katanya gara- gara dikira Sasuke ayang Sakura itu lagi sariawan makanya dia diem aja nggak banyak ngomong. Dasar nggak peka deh. Waktu udah peka juga gitu lagi, masih nanya salahnya apa. Emang dia nggak naydar apa, Sakura itu lagi sakit hati sama abang. Sadar dong bang, sadar.

Tapi emang dasar Sasukenya kali ya, dia emang pinter kalo masalah akademik dan baka banget kalo masalah cinta jadi ya akhirnya Sakura njelasin apa alasan dia marah. Dan disini Sakura merasa sedih, abang Sasuke nggak ngertiin masalah Sakura. Dia malah balik marah sama Sakura. Katanya, Hinata itu emang daridulu udah gitu. Jadi ya biasa ajalah, kamu kok nggak dewasa.

'Hello bang, Sakura ini sakit hati. Tapi kamu kok malah gitu sih', batin Sakura

"Kamu juga tahu kalo aku emang care ke semua orang. Kalo ada cewek minta tolong aku juga baisanya nolongin, jadi ngapain kamu marah", lanjut Sasuke

"Tapi Sasu..."

"Tapi apalagi Sakura? Perasaan kamu pasti marah kalo aku deket- deket sama cewek. Kamu nggak percaya sama aku? Aku nggak mungkin ngapa- ngapai Saku. Nggak usah cemburu juga sama merke termasuk Hinata. Kamu biasanya juga santai aja kenapa sekarang gitu. Nggak dewasa ah"

"Ini bukan masalah dewasa nggak dewasa Sasuke. Tapi ini tentang sikap kamu"

"Terus kamu maunya apa? Aku nggak boleh berteman sama satu cewek pun selain kamu gitu? Nonsense lah. Jangan ngada- ngada"

"Aku nggak maksud gitu"

"Nggak maksud gitu, tapi mau kamu yang gitu. Tau' lah aku masuk kelas dulu"

"Sasuke-kun"

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Sasuke

"Lho kenapa bro?", sapa Gaara

"Hn"

"Ya elah, gue nggak ngerti maksud bahasa planet lho satu itu"

"Hn"

"Sial"

"Lho lagi berantem sama Sakura?", cerocos Shikamaru tiba- tiba.

"Kok lho tau?"

"Iya lah. Muka lho lecek banget gitu. Siapa lagi yang bisa gituin lho selain Sakura"

"maksud lho apa?", timpal Gaara

"Duh, loe kok tumben lemot banget sih Gaar. Yang bisa ngebuat Sasuke lecek gini itu Cuma Sakura. Yang lain nggak bakal bisa, bahkan sampe orochimaru sensei yang terkenal galak itu aja parah- parahnya Sasuke Cuma muka datar nggak sampe lecek gini. Jadi loe kenapa?"

"Gue nggak ngerti sama Sakura kali ini. Dia itu biasanya dewasa tapi tumben sekarang bisa ngambek Cuma gara- gara hal sepele".

"Emang dia kenapa?", tanya Shikamaru

"Iya kenapa?", sambung Gaara kepo.

"Dia marah Cuma gara- gara kemarin pas kencan gue malah lebih merhatiin Hinata daripada dia. Kan dia juga udah tahu Hinata dasarnya manja jadi ya gitu deh, gue turutin aja apa kemauannya Hinata. Tapi nggak Cuma Hinata kali ini, dia juga ngebawa- bawa tentang tingkah gue yang sok care sama para cewek. Gue nggak gitu kali, gue biasa aja ke mereka".

"Lah, loe yang geblek Sas. Pantes aja Sakura marah".

"Maksud loe apa Gaar?"

"Nah, jelasin tuh Gaar maksud loe apa. Kalo masalah cewek gini kaya'nya loe yang lebih paham dibanding gue. Secara cewek loe sama si Sakura sebelas dua belas lah sifatnya", timpal Shikamaru

"Sialan lho Shika. Gue tau loe mau tidur kan?"

"Emang. Hahaha. Zzzz"

"Ya tuhan ini anak udah tidur duluan"

.

.

.

"heh Gaar maksud loe apaan?", sentak Sasuke ke Gaara

"Oh iya, gue lupa. Loe cinta Sakura kan?"

"Loe ngajak berantem"

"hahaha. Sorry sorry. Jadi gini, gue kasih perumpamaan deh. Seandainya loe punya tomat satu truk, tapi diantara satu truk itu ada satu tomat yang keliatan paling enak. Sedap dan nikmat. Jadi apa yang bakal loe lakuin?"

"Loe kok anehs ih. Ya jelas langsung gue pilih buat gue makan lah"

"Duh, gue salah kasih pertanyaan. Maksud gue, loe bakal perlakuin si tomat itu sama si tomat yang lain beda nggak?"

"Ya jelas beda lah. Gue bakal perlakuin itu tomat satu lebih spesial dibanding yang lain. Gue jaga biar nggak ada yang makan selain gue"

"Nah, gitu juga maksud gue. Tomat setruk itu ibaratnya para cewek dan si tomat spesial itu adalah Sakura. Loe paham kelanjutannya kan?"

"Sial. Iyalah gue paham. Pantesan dia marah- marah. Orang kalo tomat aja gue perlakuin spesial kok gue sama cewek gue malah nggak spesial. Sama aja kaya' ke yang lain. Pantesan dia marah"

"Pinter loe udah paham"

"Hn. Thanks sob"

"Sama- sama bro"

Dan diakhirilah percakapan mereka karena Asuma sensei dosen merka hari ini udah datang.

.

.

.

.

Di kantin. Jam istirahat. Dua jam setelah pembicaraan Sasuke dan Gaara. 5 menit setelah jam kuliah berakhir.

Sasuke lagi ngajak Sakura buat makan siang dan minta maaf ke Sakura.

"Kamu kenapa ngajak aku kesini?", tanya Sakura to do point

"Sayang... aku mau minta maaf ke kamu. Aku tau aku salah"

"Hn"

"Kok Cuma Hn sih? Kamu udah maafin aku?"

"Emangnya kamu ngerasa salah?"

"Iya, Sasuke udah tahu dimana letak kesalahan aku. Harusnya aku nggak gitu ke kamu. Harusnya aku nggak memperlakukan kamu sama kaya' cewek lain. Masa' aku udah dapat cinta kamu tapi Sasu gitu"

"Bagus deh kalo udah paham"

"Iya. Jadi Sasuke dimaafin kan?"

"Hn. Asal Sasuke-kun beliin Sakura makan siang"

"Sip deh sayang. Seneng kalo kamu mudah memaafkan gini"

"Ngapain juga dibuat sulit. Toh nanti kalo Sakura mikirin itu malah bikin Sakura tambah drop lagi. Belum tentu juga Sasuke-kun nyadar. Tapi untung juga sih Saske-kun cepet nyadar. Kalo nggak cepet, Sakura mau minta putus aja"

"He? Apaaaaaaaa?"

.

.

.

END dengan gajenya. Wkwkkwk

.

Hari ini out of the topic ya.

.

.

OMAKE

Sasuke janji nggak akan gini lagi ke Sakura. Yang jelas dia nggak mau kehilangan Sakura. Sasuke juga sadar tentang satu hal seperti yang dibilang Sakura tadi pasca acara makan- makan mereka. Kalo yang namanya cewek itu nggak mau diperlakuin sama kaya' cewek lain sama kekasihnya sendiri. Apa bedanya status kalo perlakuan sama. Mending nggak perlu jadi pacar. Toh yang lain masih banyak yang jauh lebih baik. Dan Sasuke bakal ngebuktiin ke Sakura kalo dia bakal jadi yang terbaik buat Sakura.

.

.

.

FIN


End file.
